Assassin Quality
by Wolves and Winter
Summary: Sherlock is assigned a case, nicknamed Assassin Quality. He must go into a school and test the year 9 girl students. But one student stands out from the rest. She is quick, agile and can disarm people of their weapons. Assassin Quality? Yes.


_Isabella's P.O.V._

We all go to the sports hall. Clarissa looks around. "Hey where are the boys?" she asks. "Why aren't they here?"

"No idea," says Rayna. "It's odd."

"They're being sexist!" Amelia exclaims. Her light brown side fringe falls down again. She moves it to one side.

"I agree," says Rose.

"This is really weird," says Scarlet. I frown. Scarlet notices my expression. "What is it Isabella?"

"It just seems weird that all the girls are here and not the boys," I say.

"What's going on?" says Clarissa, frightened. At that point, Miss Kellow comes in.

"Girls, there's something going on. The police are coming to visit."

We take this news in. Clarissa seems excited. So do the others. Whispers spread around the room. I stay silent.

"Now, it's not something to worry about. It's just…they're coming to see if anyone of us is an assassin. They suspect the person to be agile," she says. We all nod. I hear footsteps.

_Brace yourself Isabella._

The door flies open. Two men come in. One wears a jacket, and is short. The other man wears a dark trench coat with a blue scarf. His collar is turned up.

"Hello. I'm John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes," says the shorter man. Everyone nods. I don't move. My hands are clenched into fists. I have no idea why.

"Get into your friendship groups," Sherlock says. We do so. All the girls are afraid, except us six.

"OK. Now choose the most mysterious person in your group." One person steps forward from each group, except us. We're still deciding.

"Choose Rose!" Scarlet mutters.

"They're looking for someone agile, Scarlet. You?"

"Nope," Scarlet says in response to Rayna's question.

"Who then?" Amelia asks.

"Still deciding?" Sherlock's at our side. The five look at him, shocked. I just shrug.

"We're not sure," says Clarissa. Her hands are shaky.

"We need someone now. Haven't got all day."

"I'll do it," I say quickly. I don't want my friends to be with this sociopath.

"Good. Step forward." I eye him suspiciously.

"I don't trust you…" I say.

"No-one does."

"I do," John says.

"Just step forward." I do so. He then goes over to each person who's stepped forward. He says to Zara, "Good life…you're fine." He goes over every girl until he comes to me.

"Go on. Deduce me," I say, crossing my arms.

"You're…uh…"

"Sherlock?" John asks. Sherlock frowns. I cover up my mind.

"I can't read you," Sherlock says quietly.

"Whaddya mean? You read everyone else," I say.

"Well, I can't read-let's just get on with it," he grumbles. "OK! First, agility. All of you line up."

I line up behind Elen. I'm last. "This is weird," I say to her.

"Yep," she says.

"Quiet," says Sherlock. I nod, going silent.

"OK." John stands, ball in hand. One by one, we step up, take the bat, hit the ball and drop the bat and run, dodging an obstacle. Soon, it's my turn. John has a ball in his hand. Sherlock has a gun. It's a paintball gun, but high impact. A few are injured. I step up.

_Get ready._

John's tense. He throws the ball in the air and catches it.

_Ready._

He throws the ball. I hit it, drop the bat and run. Sherlock aims his gun and fires. As the bullet zooms at me, I realize something.

_He's shooting a real gun._

I slide to the side, avoiding it completely. I keep running until I hit the wall. I'm out of breath and I suddenly feel light-headed.

"Isabella?" I hear Clarissa ask.

"I'm fine," I mumble, but then I fall to the ground.

* * *

I open my eyes. I'm on a bed, and the covers are tucked neatly around me. I throw the quilt off and sit up. My head starts throbbing immediately. "Oh God…" I say.

"Isabella?"

"Hello Sherlock," I mumble. I fall back into the pillow, silently curse myself for being so weak, then sit back up again. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," he says. I sigh.

"You win, Sherlock Holmes." I fall down onto the bed. I unexpectedly get up and rush to the kitchen.

"Hey!" I hear Sherlock shout as I turn a corner. I collide with the wall.

"Well that was stupid wasn't it?" he says. I look up and see him standing over me.

"I hate you," I say. He grins.

"Everyone hates me, Miss Snowdrop." He helps me up.

"Wait. Isn't it the weekend?"

"Exactly. We're taking a break," he says.

"Oh. Right." I get up, shaking my hair out. I walk towards the door. I'm just about to open it when Sherlock pulls me back in. "Ah-ah-ah. No."

"Why not?" I say, annoyed.

"Because I need to deduce you," he says. I nod. "Sit down." I do so. "OK. So…goddammit…IT'S NOT WORKING."

"How is that even possible?" I say.


End file.
